1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus adopting an open architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional test apparatus performs the test of an electronic device which is mounted on a performance board for measurement being attached to a test head. In addition, when the test apparatus diagnoses a test module provided inside the test head, a performance board for diagnosis being attached to the test head performs the diagnosis of the test module, where a diagnosis circuit is formed on the performance board for diagnosis.
In such test apparatus, a variety of types of test modules are held in slots of the test head in response to the types. And on the performance board for diagnosis a plurality of diagnosis circuits are formed for diagnosis of the various types of test modules respectively, being fitted into the slots holding the various types of test modules respectively. In addition, when the performance board for diagnosis is attached to the test head holding the test modules, the test modules and the diagnosis circuits are properly coupled for each type. Since it is recognized that no prior art documents now exist, the prior art documents will not be mentioned.
In order to increase the degree of freedom for the system configuration of a test apparatus, a test apparatus adopting an open architecture is now developed. In the test apparatus adopting an open architecture the test modules of the test head can be freely positioned. Accordingly, when the diagnosis circuits perform the diagnosis of the test modules by way of the performance board for diagnosis already made and positioned, there occurs a problem that the diagnosis circuits cannot be properly coupled to the test modules in a corresponding manner.